Rescue Me
by MochaSteel
Summary: Sam and Mercedes' story continue where they left off.
1. Rescue Me 1

I own nothing of Glee - Just a Fan.

Rescue Me - Prologue

Sam Evans grew up in a dark, violent, and unpredictable environment where the high crime rate was the norm and mortality rate is higher than anything you could ever imagine. On the lower south side of Lima dwelled some of the worst crime organizations that have ever been manufactured. Between the local police, the FBI and their own enemies, there's always a causality waiting to happen. Sam Evans was groomed to uphold a certain lifestyle and integrity about himself and his 'family'. It was hard to separate the two sides of the spectrum because when it came to someone's life that needed to be spared, there had to be a damn good reason why over-stepping the bounds of a crime boss such as his father would be the wisest decision to make.. The gun would no doubt be turned around on him for taking such a drastic risk.

Most of Sam's youth was spent bouncing from family member to family member because his mother, Sheridan Lewis was killed in a tragic house fire trying to protect her only son from harm. She wanted to flee the dark shadows of the crime world on several occasions, but when she finally did, Sheridan paid the ultimate price with her life. Why? -Because she knew too much of what went on and the possibility of her wanting to get out would threaten the organization's reputation and who really was Sam's father.

Dillan 'Domino' Evans came from a long line of ruthless, murderous; drug pedaling militant mobsters; third generation to be exact. As most of the young boys who are born into that lifestyle of crime and unusual punishment, he had a special knack for getting things done the right way. His being groomed to live by the code of the streets put him in such high regard amongst the elder mob families. Dillan perfected his craft because that was all he knew how to do; killing, controlling, and manipulating. He was taught the best, therefore he must be the best and was driven to fight what was rightfully his; power. Most times it was difficult for the law to combat with his guile ways revolutionizing the mob life in the 21st century. Nothing came easy for Dillan as he had to earn his place as head crime boss. Killing is a rite of passage and a doorway to the dark underworld of greed.

Dillan never even met his son Sam because he never knew he had one. Sam's mother Sheridan got pregnant with him and kept it a secret. She broke up with Dillan soon after she found out; they were slated to be married that following year later. Three years of a romance-filled relationship turned into a wilting and impractical one. Once Dillan became serious about working his way up the mob hierarchy, he and Sheridan started to grow apart. She held onto their love as much as she could. Dillan started to kill more innocent people, turning him into this unrecognizable man that she used to be in love with; there was no hiding the gradual rift between them. There was no doubt that they loved each other deeply, but Sheridan feared for the mob life more and more each day. She could no longer rely on Dillan to protect them both. So the made the choice to do something about it; protecting her unborn child. She didn't want her baby to be born into a life of crime and cruelty; she wanted out.

Samuel Ryley Evans was born May 9, 1989. She packed up what she could take and headed on the first bus to a better life. Sheridan thought she could further protect her son but the hardest part was staying hidden in plain sight. Sheridan moved to New York and away from Ohio in the hopes of living a guilt free life and raising her baby with the much needed love and support a mother could give her child. But Sheridan's happy start would have a fatal ending.

Just weeks after Dillan and Sheridan were no longer together, he met another woman who would now be his wife of 20 years, Kora Divine Evans. She was just the kind of woman Dillan was looking for; smart, beautiful, inherently wealthy, educated and classy. This tall brunette beauty was also attracted to power and control and didn't bite her tongue in letting you know what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Yes, she grew up a daddy's girl which is why saying no to her has never been easy to accept. Just a few years younger than Dillan, she got married at the age of 24 and soon began to settle into a comfortable way of living that would instinctively be second nature to her. In the early years of dating Dillan, she found out about Sheridan and their great romance they had together. She wanted to be the woman that would be a better example of that for him. Kora never wanted to be considered second-best; she wanted to be the only woman in Dillan's eyes that he would ever love truly. She tried so desperately to stain that notion into everyone's eyes and hearts, including Dillan. But every time Sheridan's name kept coming up in retrospect. She's never met the woman and has only seen a few old photos of her and Dillan together where they were reportedly 'madly in love with each other'. Through ancient rumors, Kora had been hearing stories about Sheridan's disappearance; whether it be that she left him voluntarily or was forced out, the collection of these said rumors became to grow a bloodline of suspicion in Kora. Why was Sheridan Lewis so beloved but yet she 'disappeared' from everyone's lives so suddenly? Nobody really cared to follow up on her whereabouts once she was out of sight and out of mind. The mobsters and goons of south side Lima would hope to think she'd receive enough threats to keep her mouth shut and not go to the FBI with what she knew.. Chances are she didn't make it out alive or did she?

Just a few months prior to Sheridan's death, Kora took it upon herself to initiate a private investigation. She wanted to know the truth where others have neglected to follow up on. She had to put her mind at ease knowing that the former "love of Dillan's life" is out of the picture for good. The first few weeks of the investigation led her to dead ends. Sheridan was smarter than Kora thought, she covered her tracks very well. Maybe she learned from the best or maybe she was good at hiding in plain sight. Weeks turned into months and finally she picked up on a lead that brought her to a small town in Cold Spring, New York. This town of barely two thousand residents seemed fairly the right place to resume a normal life for Sheridan. What Kora would later uncover could in turn threaten the future of her life with Dillan 'Domino' Evans forever.

Chapter 1: Unfinished Business.

Sam took the long route driving into downtown Lima. He was gripping the steering wheel incessantly reflecting his contempt and disapproval that rattled him to the core. A couple of hours earlier Sam was called in for job involving one of his boss' clients. He had no idea what the job would entail until he got to his boss' office. Sam, being the third year rookie employee, had been doing more 'errands' and 'cleaning up' for the boss than anything else. He figured this would be just another errand to further prove his nobility to his new 'family'. But this particular task would hit home on a whole other level.

In Sam's heart, he had his own set of moral codes that he lives by apart from the strict guidelines of the mob. These guidelines were the kind city cops and federal agents detested and would stop at nothing to eradicate any crime family still in existence. Unbeknownst to the people he works close with; Sam is looking for a way out; a life better than the one he's been living; this isn't going to be it for the rest of his life.

Sam walks into the boss' office with a neutral look on his face; not showing his weakness just yet. "Dom, you called for me?" He continued in towards the huge mahogany desk set in a modernly furnished executive office within a modest two-story estate in Webster Heights; the crème de la crème.

Dom: Have a seat Sam.

Sam: Okay… (he takes a seat)

Dom: How are you; feeling okay today?

Sam: Yeah, I'm fine. What can I do for you?

Dom I have a client that came to us a several months ago. He was desperate and needed a loan. I, being the person that I am, I offered this gentleman options to look elsewhere before loaning him this money. –You know me, right? –

Sam: Yeah..

Dom: But apparently we've hit a fork in the road with our negotiations and I need your assistance on this matter; I figure you've been consistent with your loyalty to this organization long enough; it's time for you to be promoted.

Sam: Okay..?

Dom: What, that's all you have to say?

Sam: Well, I'm grateful for the opportunity to prove myself to you and the other superiors here, but...

Dom: Oh.. (he reclines back in his chair)

Sam: I –I mean, this new just sort of caught me off guard, you know? Uh.. So what do you want me to do?

Dom: It's understandable; everybody reacts differently. I just thought you'd I'd see more of a reaction out of you.

Sam: Um.. I'm pretty much a low key guy. Not much of an over-zealous kind of person, you know?

Dom: Yeah. I knew there was a good reason I kept you around here, but anyway. I chose you because I figured you needed the experience in every aspect of this organization. You do want to continue having a future with us, don't you?

Sam: Of course sir. I apologize. Um.. so you were saying..?

Dom: Look I'm sorry about your situation but you have to understand me, it's gonna get a lot 'heavier' for you.

Sam: Yes sir, I do.

Dom: (he lays out a manila folder) Here is this guy's file. I need you to take a look at it. He's been behind on his payments and I need you to go and collect. Malik Jones, 28; barber shop owner and college grad in business management..etc. So far he's paid back $4500 of the 15,000 that he owes me. I'm sure with his post-secondary smarts, he can come up with the cash so he can repay his debt and we can close this case a.s.a.p.

Sam: (he takes up the file and scans through it) ..Boss, are you sure you want me to do this one? Where is Frankie or Stone or Torres?

Dom: What the matter, busy? You got something you wanna tell me? Speak up now Sam.

Sam: No, no.. It's just uh… I had the day off you know and I kinda had a lot of things to do that's all. -Can't this wait? I mean-

Dom: No it can't! The longer you put off something of importance it tends to be forgotten about eventually. That's not how I do things around here. (he sits up in his chair) Look I'm going give you a break, because you're Johnny's nephew. The next time you won't be so lucky with that attitude of yours. You got that?

Sam: Yes sir. I'm sorry.

Dom: Hmm… Are you sure nothing is bothering you?

Sam: No. I'll figure it out.. It's just I'm trying to get used to everything; you know, the routine around here.

Dom: I understand.

Sam: I'll get right on this for you sir.

Dom: Good. You can go now.

Sam: (he exits)

As if his ruined plans for his first day off in three weeks was bad enough. He finds out Malik took out a loan with Dillon 'Domino' Evans. What the hell was he thinking? Sam thought. He was completely besieged with worry as to how he was going to break this news to Malik, his best friend since childhood, to either pay up or get wiped out. As Sam was nearing his destination the barber shop in uptown Lima, a heavy pit replaced his already fading appetite.

Once Sam parked across the street in front of Malik's Barber Shop at the corner of 34th and Winstead Blvd, he took a few desired moments to collect his thoughts, staring off into the distance which ended up not helping his cause. He never knew Malik would stoop to such desperate lows to borrow money. But then again, Sam hasn't been completely honest with him either. Each step walking closer to the shop entrance made his shoes feel like led weights pitting holes into the pavement. He walks into the barber shop and Malik was standing directly across talking with one of his barbers while a customer's hair was being trimmed. The glare from the daylight distracted him long enough to see who it was that walked in.

Malik: Sam, is that you man?

Sam: Hey, man what's going on?

Their eyes locked instantaneously followed with a deafening silence that lasted five seconds too long; very different and covert from the last time they saw each other. Nevertheless, Sam wanted to be honest as much as he could be and didn't think sugar coating the truth would make things better. Malik gave his buddy a welcoming hug as everybody else in the shop knew Sam's face as well. They carried on making small chatter with him until a good five minutes later; he gently tapped Malik on the shoulder and discreetly asked to speak to him in private. Malik had an unsure look on his face, searching in Sam's eyes as to what he wanted. Malik motioned to his adjacent office in the back of the shop and closed the door behind them.

Malik: How long has it been?

Sam: I don't know, eight or nine months maybe?

Malik: Take a seat. You wanna beer or something.

Sam: Uh.. yeah I'll take one.

Malik: (he reaches in his mini fridge) …Here.

Sam: Thanks.

Malik: How you been man? Last time I saw you, it was at your uncle's funeral. I miss him a lot you know?

Sam: Yeah, I do too.

Malik: You still think it was an accident like police say it was?

Sam: I don't know what to believe.. Uncle Johnny was like the only father-figure I've ever known. He raised me after my mom died… You guys were all I had left.

Malik: I don't know? If you ask me, something just ain't right about the whole damn thing.

Sam: What do you mean? You think somebody killed Johnny?

Malik: Don't you think so? He was found in his car seventy miles from here near Hawkeye Creek.

Sam: He was going out of town that weekend, just like he does every other weekend. The coroner's report stated that he died of a heart attack and that there were no other suspicious drugs found in his system. –What Malik?

Malik: No… I don't believe that. Uncle Johnny was as healthy as a horse. He might have been old, but he was strong as an ox. He worked out just as much as I did; five days a week.

Sam: Look, I know that you loved Uncle Johnny just as much as I did, but let's not do this. Let the man rest in peace. He believed in both of us growing up; turning from some geeky pimply teenagers into a couple of strong men. He wanted nothing but the best for us.

Malik: *sigh* Look man I'm sorry. I don't want to get you all emotional. That's the last thing we need right now is more bad news. (he chuckles a little)

Sam: Unfortunately, that's kind of why I came down here.

Malik: Okay…What about?

Sam: (he takes a big swig of his beer) If I ask you something, you promise to give me a straight answer?

Malik: Uh oh.. (he turns his back to Sam) What is it?

Sam: Promise me Malik.

Malik: Okay, alright. I promise. Now out with it.

Sam: How come you didn't tell me you went to Domino for a loan?

Malik: It's not what you think –

Sam: What the hell does that mean? Domino is a crime lord, why the fuck are you even looking in his direction for?

Malik: I had no choice! I went to six different banks and they all turned me down.. I had in the toilet credit and no one shitted on me.. I begged for mercy and nothing.. I wanted so badly to open up this shop and make this happen… I couldn't fail this dream of mine.

Sam: Why though? –I don't think you know who you're dealing with.

Malik: I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid. I made my bed now I've got to lie in it. Domino and I made arrangements to pay back the loan, he's understood my situation so far. I never told you anything about this; nobody knew.

Sam: (he starts to pace the office)

Malik: Looks like I ain't the only one keeping secrets around here.

Sam: I work for Domino; he's my boss.

Malik: What? (sarcastically) Are you out of your flippin' mind? You wanna come at me and chastise me for making a deal with the devil when you're sitting right up underneath his damn thumb. What the hell is wrong with you?

Sam: Wait. Just wait a minute, okay. I'm doing this for Uncle Johnny.

Malik: Is that the best you got?

Sam: It's the truth. You and I both know that Uncle Johnny and Dom-

Malik: Oh you got nicknames for him now. (he laughs mockingly)

Sam: Listen okay. Uncle Johnny and Domino worked together for many years until the last couple years of Uncle's life; retired from the business by then. He swore on his mile-long rap sheet that he wouldn't sell out the mob families to the FBI; he took that to heart. The last time he was in prison was in '73 for racketeering and fraud and he served eleven of his twenty year sentence. After that he kept his nose pretty clean working for Domino, helping him with the books and stuff..

Malik: (folding his arms) …And you're telling me you're not convinced that Uncle Johnny's death wasn't murder? –You're crazy, you know that. Now I'm convinced more than ever.. Somebody wanted him dead. I just know it in my heart.

Sam: Do you know who would want him dead? Tell me!

Malik: No, I don't.

Sam: What are we going to do? –Where would we start looking for suspects?

Malik: Why don't you go ask Domino?

Sam: Are you serious?

Malik: As a heart attack. (he grins) Have you ever asked him?

Sam: No.. I didn't even think about that. What the hell would I ask him? It's not like I can just walk into his office and just say 'Hey, did you have something to do with Uncle Johnny's death; like murder?' Red flags will shoot up like the Fourth of July and blow me outta the water. I can't risk that.

Malik: So… lets backtrack here. Why are you working for him Sam? –I thought you hated anything to do with organized crime. You used to have red in your eyes for this kinda bullshit…

Sam: I still do, it's an undercover job. I'm doing this for Uncle Johnny. You and I both know the cops are not going to properly pull off this investigation. I feel this inside job I got will get me a little closer to finding out who or what ultimately killed Uncle; if that was the case.

Malik: Uh huh… Do you remember how frustrated you'd get when you'd read the paper or saw on the news of the dozens of killings going on that was connected to the mob or the million-dollar drug busts that Dom would head up and all that other crap. That's why I left the south side, it's a vicious cycle down there. There are drug slinging dealers, hookers with their pimps and the mobsters killing the innocent; that's no life if you want to have a future for yourself. Why be a part of that?

Sam: It's temporary, alright? –Its temporary.

Malik: Yeah, that's what Uncle Johnny said and now look where he is, Sam. –Six feet deep.

Sam: (he swung a right hook towards Malik; knocking him to the floor)

Trey: Hey, everything alright in there?

Sam: (whispering) I'm sorry.

Malik: Uh yeah! We're fine! -Aah.. shit! What the fuck you hit me for?

Sam: Johnny was good to us. he practically raised us like his own sons. Don't you ever talk about him like that; ever!

Malik: That shit hurt like a bitch.. God damn! (grabbing his jaw) I should jack your ass up for this.

Sam: (He turns hiding his guilt while rubbing his knuckles) …I –I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me..

Malik: What the hell is going on with you Sam? You've changed since you started working for Domino. You hardly come around anymore. We don't hang out like we used to… what's up?

Sam: (He looks back at Malik) Here.. (offering his hand) …let me help you up.

Malik: God damn.. you nearly knocked my tooth out, you jackass.

Sam: I said I was sorry.

Malik: This is ridiculous; fighting like a couple of dumb asses.

Sam: I know.. But why Malik? Domino sent me over here to collect, what the hell are you gonna do?

Malik: Shit, I knew he was going to start riding me for the rest of the money. I talked to him yesterday; I told him I'd have five grand up front for him in another two weeks. I can't get it to him any sooner.

Sam: What the hell am I gonna tell him? I can't go back empty handed, like a chump.. What kind of message will that send? He's gonna have my head on a silver platter for sure.

The continuous back and forth bickering was interrupted by a burst of hooting and hollering on the other side of Malik's office door. They both took a pause and was listening closely.. Then one of the guys yelled out.

Trey: Yo, Malik get out here! Mercedes just walked in the door. –Damn girl, you are lookin good. Where you been all my life? Hahaha.

Malk's eyes opened wide, running his hands through his perfectly sculpted s-curls. "Oh shit, I forgot she was coming today. She's gonna kill me." He reached over to look in the vanity mirror hanging parallel to his office door above the file cabinet.

"What's the big deal; it's just your sister?" Sam stood with both hands tucked in his jeans pockets; unaffected with a goofy grin on his face. "I haven't seen your sister in a couple of years. –I remember she used to have her nose stuck in the books at lot; never had a boyfriend as I could remember." He chuckles softly at his own sense of humor.. "I wonder what she looks like now?"

Malik threw daggering looks in his direction. "That's right, you haven't seen her in a while." You were too busy being a gangster-in-training," he cynically remarks while rubbing his jawline. "That shit hurts still."

"I said my bad. Damn." Sam scoffs at Malik's comment. "You know what; I'm not going to get into that with you again. I have my reasons and this shit ain't permanent, so just get off my back. Okay?" Sam returning those daggering looks at Malik.

Malik: Alright, fine. Just tell Dom I'll have his money.

Sam: When?

Malike: I don't know, when the moon is full. I'll think of something, just give me a little time. That's all I'm asking for.

Sam: What do you mean? One week, two days, two years, I need something to go on here. Otherwise, he himself is going to be gunning for your ass. Does your sister know about you borrowing from mobsters and got a debt looming over your head?

Malik: No, she doesn't. I don't want her knowing anything about this. She worries too much about nothing. She's younger than me and has a big life ahead of her. I wanna shield her from that crap.

Sam: The same crap you got yourself into.

Malik: Look who's talking shit now?

Sam: Hey!

Malik: Man, I gotta go before they think something is up; us talking in secret and shit.

Sam: *phone rings*

Malik: That's my cue.. Go ahead and take it. I'll meet you outside.

Sam: Damn, its work. *phone rings* I don't feel like talking to these idiots. *sigh*

Malik opens his office door and walks out to the front parlor and sees his baby sister sitting on the plush black leather sofa in the customer's waiting area; just laughing and giggling away, carrying on with the fellas.. "Same old Mercedes." He muttered under his breath before he interrupted the friendly huddle. "Hey fellas get back to work. Can't get paid if you sitting around doing nothing." His eyes met with Mercedes' eyes and she just jumps up, leaping into his arms excitedly and full of warmth. She hasn't been this excited since the last time he saw her last year at Christmas time.

Mercedes: *muwah* I can't believe this. I'm back in town for good and I couldn't wait to come and see you and what you've been up to. -Wait, what happened to your jaw?

Malik: I missed you too, sis.

Mercedes: That looks like a nasty bruise. Were you fighting again Malik?

Malik: No, you know I quit that months ago.

Mercedes: You sure? (she strokes his chin)

Malik: Yes, mom. Now enough about me.. *sigh*

Mercedes: Hm…Speaking of, I called you and called you and called you; no damn answer. I was starting to think you were ignoring me. What, Am I not important enough to be picked up at the airport anymore?

Heckling from his employees ensues in Malik's direction. Mercedes props up both hands on either hip, making a Cheshire grin at him.

Malik: What…? I tripped on a dumbbell at the gym.. some jerk left it out on accident. –I nearly knocked his head off for it. (while eyeing the fellas in the background)

Mercedes: Oh.. Well you know I'm just messing with you. (she looks around) …I love your shop, I can't believe all this. When you told me you were starting a business, you weren't joking were you?

Malik: That's right. Finally I'm doing things on my own terms.. I wanted this for myself and I just went for it.

Mercedes: Well, I ain't mad at you. We're grown right, it's about time mom and dad see that. God bless them, but it took me moving out of the house three years ago to make them understand I'm not their precious baby girl any more. I'm a grown woman damnit!

Animated whistling starts; carrying a sexy undertone, signifying Mercedes' newfound beauty and maturity. "It's the best feeling in the world. I wouldn't trade it for anything. My freedom is all I got and I'm running with it. Ha!"

Malik: I hear ya… So are you settled in yet? I was thinking we could- what?

Mercedes: Uh.. no my bags are in the taxi waiting outside. I have a favor to ask big bro. I know this is kind of last minute and I don't want to impose if…

Malik: Spill it Mercy.

Mercedes: Can I stay with you for a while? -Pretty please?

Malik: Oh hell-to-the-naw! (he turns his back to her)

Mercedes: But you got that big ass apartment and you have a guest room and a pool. Malik a pool!

Malik: Who told you about that?

Mercedes: Mom did.

Malik: Look girl, I love you and everything, but why?

Mercedes: You won't even notice I'm there.

Malik: Nope. Ain't gonna happen.

Mercedes: Why not? *pouting*

Trey: Hey, I take you in girl. Just say the word. Hahaha.

Malik: Heeey watch it over there, before I cut something other than your paycheck.

Trey: Gotcha didn't I? Hahahaha, crazy.

Mercedes: Haha, he's so silly. But Malik come on… please?

Everybody in the barber shop was laughing and carrying on so good; cracking jokes and reminiscing about the old days growing up in south Lima. In the midst of all the commotion, Malik's office door swings open and Sam comes walking out. He was hoping to get in a quick greeting with Mercedes before he headed off back the mob headquarters but this time things were different.

"Mercedes?" Sam's voice descended out saying her name. His walk slowed down to a complete stop and his mouth shot open in awe of her beaming beauty. "Is this the same geeky girl I saw a couple of years ago?" thinking to himself. Malik caught Sam's full expression transition from serious to sincere gazing at his sister as if she were some Greek goddess appearing out of nowhere. She rushed in and gave Sam a huge hug. He caught her embrace wrapping his hands around her curvy waist. The fewest seconds of sweetness Sam has ever felt in a really long time; the scent of a woman; totally and completely caught him by surprise.

Malik's eyes were taking notice again, never breaking concentration. "Hey..hey hey…" trying to interrupt their attention from one another. Mercedes still kept her hands glued to Sam's muscled arms through the light leather jacket he was wearing. "You have changed so much since the last time I saw you. You look amazing." Sam gushed. "Right Malik?" he nudges him in the arm.

The guys in the background nodded in agreement with him. Malik wasn't feeling too comfortable with the guys ogling at his baby sister like she's a piece of meat. It's the one track mind of a guy that just makes Malik very nervous. But he'll have no problem fighting them off in her defense.

Mercedes couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. She was always engaging and full of energy, Sam took notice of her balanced curves; especially that hour-glass figure. Mercedes didn't waste any time asking Sam if he was coming to a family gathering they were having for her that following Saturday. "You remember that Malik don't you?" she prodded.

Malik: What are you talking about? What get-together?

Mercedes: Mama said you hadn't been around that much. She hardly gets to see you. I bet you forgot all about it. We do talk, you know; like every day.

Sam: Uh, that's my cue to get out of here. I have to go.

Mercedes: Wait, you didn't answer my question? –Are you coming over to my mom's house tomorrow night?

Sam wanted to give her the answer she so desperately wanted to hear him say, but inconspicuously gave Malik an uncertain look. "I'll try my best. But I can't make any promises." punctuating it with a wink and a cutesy smile.

Mercedes hid the even bigger disappointment that formed in the pit of her stomach. What changed to make her feel even more attracted to Sam?

Sam placed a soft kiss on her cheek; brushing his soft lips against her skin sending chills through her body. Malik shielded his concern for fear Mercedes would be asking more questions than he can handle.

Thanks for your support.


	2. Rescue Me 2

I don't own Glee, just a fan.

**Rescue Me 2**

.

**Chapter 2: Baked Not Stir-Fried**

**.**

After a long day at the barber shop, Malik comes arrives at his apartment door hearing really loud music through his door. He hastily put his key in and unlocked what seems like a catastrophe that hit his apartment.

Malik: Mercedes! Mercedes Jones! Turn that damn music off!

Mercedes: (she rushes out of her room) …Malik?! I didn't know you would be home so early.

Malik: Am I missing something? (he looks at his apartment door) This is my place last time I checked?

Mercedes: Alright. Alright. –I get it. No more blasting the music.

Malik: Mrs. Finch lives below me. She's 70 years old and has a cane. –You feel me?

Mercedes: I didn't hear anything.

Malik: Hm, what's today?

Mercedes: Thursday.

Malik: Then you got lucky; it's her bingo night at St. Helena's.

Mercedes: Okay. –It won't happen again.

Malik: Yeah, right… (he walks over to the dining table) I bought some Chinese food.

Mercedes: Oh I already ate.

Malik: Didn't you get my text from earlier? –I made some fried chicken and baked macaroni and cheese for dinner.

Malik: Wha..? –I thought I was buying take out tonight?

Mercedes: Naah, I changed my mind.

Malik: Thanks for the heads up Mercedes. (he goes to the fridge and opens it)

Mercedes: What are you doing? (she lightly laughs)

Malik: I'm having fried chicken and macaroni and cheese, that's what.

Mercedes: Admit it, you like having me around.

Malik: (stuffing his face) …Wha..? I-don't-know-whatcha-talkin-bout.

Mercedes: Wipe that cheese dripping from your chin, you look a hot mess. –You want a bib, hon?

Malik: (munching on his food) …Girl, please.

Mercedes: It was just a suggestion. –But anyway, I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up for me; I mean it.

Malik: Hey. Hey. Hey. Where are you going this time of the night?

Mercedes: Its 9 o'clock! –What am I, a librarian? (she walks back to her room)

Malik: Who are you hangin with tonight? –Do I know these people? What are their names and who are their parents?

Mercedes: They're my friends from high school. I've missed them and haven't had a change to hang out with them since I've been back a week. -I ain't telling you nothing else. So butt out!

Malik: Mama-

Mercedes: (she comes back out) Mama don't have to know anything. –If you so much as breathe a word to mama that I'm out partying instead of staying home knitting a sweater, I won't hear the end of it and then she's gonna want to send me to a convent like she promised me she would after I begged and begged and begged her not to so I could go to beauty school two towns away from here.

Malik: Why not? –She's been helping you pay off your school loans; she deserves that much to know what her baby girl is up to.

Mercedes: I'm warning you Malik. Don't tell her. I'll let her know when I'm good and ready.

Malik: When, in twenty years?

Mercedes: Soon.. Just give me some time to get back in the swing of things. Lima is my home, it always has been. Let me live a little before you kick me out, mkay? (she grins wide at him) *muwah* (she kisses his cheek) Love ya! (she grabs her purse and rushes out) Don't wait up for me.

Malik: Yeah.. yeah.. just stay safe, alright. –Hit me back later on!

(The door slams shut)

##########

.

**My One-Two Step**

.

Tina: I told you five times already, put down that compact. –Girl I haven't seen you this stressed since that time you got laryngitis two days before going up against Vocal Adrenaline; and you had the lead that year, remember?

Mercedes: Girl, don't remind me. –Can you believe Schuester wanted to replace me with Berry after I worked my butt off to get that damn solo? –I don't mutha fuckin think so!

Tina: Oh girl, you're getting your blood pressure up; simmer down now. I see veins popping out and everything. –Seriously though, you need to relax girl.

Mercedes: I can't, Tee. I ain't got time to keep cool. (she looks at her watch) Sam should be on his way.

Tina: You are so cute; getting all nervous and stuff. –Have you talked to him lately?

Mercedes: A few times. He's pretty much a busy guy. –We haven't had much time to… you know, really talk.

Tina: Oh, than this should be good. (she gulps down her drink) Ahh, I might need another one of these mojitos and fast.

Mike: I thought you quit smoking last month? What the hell, man!

Sam: I did, like fifty times already. –Leave me alone.

Mike: It's a bad habit man; you should kick it for good this time.

Sam: Where is this place that you're taking me too anyway? –Its friggin chilly out here.

Mike: Don't worry. Just a couple more blocks and we're there; keep your pants on. -Mercedes and Tina should be there waiting for us.

Sam: *Grrrwl* Damn. (rubbing his tummy)

Mike: Was that your stomache? –I thought a grizzly bear was trapped in there.

Sam: I skipped lunch.

Mike: Its almost ten, why the hell would you do that for? I coulda given you one of my energy bars or something.

Sam: Its alright… I don't know? –Go ask my boss, okay? I was busy. All I had since then was a Red Bull and a Snickers to hold me.

Mike: You on some kind of special diet? (he laughs)

Sam: (he takes his last puff) …God, this thing is not even helping me to calm my nerves. (he throws the cigarette butt away)

Mike: Good, don't want to smell like an ashtray before seeing Mercedes.

Sam: (he glares at him)

Mike: She's still got that hold on you, doesn't she? –You know, Tina's been telling me how Mercedes still has feelings for you. You remember prom don't you?

Sam: How can I forget? -She meant everything to me.

Mike: Judging by the look on your face, she still is.

Sam: That was then, okay? -She's probably got a boyfriend hiding out somewhere.

Mike: I don't believe that. –She's pretty single last time I heard.

Sam: I can't get my hopes up, Mike. –I'm only doing this because I thought I had in the back of my head that we're just friends now. After graduation, we both went our separate ways and that was that; no more strings attached.

Mike: Keep believing that Sam Evans. (he shakes his head) –Okay here we are; the Velvet Rope. (he hooks a hefty pat on Sam's shoulder) You ready for this?

##########

.

**Light My Fire**

.

Dark jeans, a vintage white t-shirt with "MJ" etched on the front. His hair is effortlessly tousled away from his face; two-days unshaven give him enough edge for any woman to fall for him. Sam's licks his fervent ruby lips, charging his energy streaming through his bloodstreams. He lets out a deep breathe extending to the vision before jade-colored eyes.

Mike: Look, she's over there, shaking her tail feather with Tina. I told you she hasn't changed one bit… Well, besides she's gotten way hotter since you last saw her. C'mon lets go over there. (he starts to walk towards the girls)

Sam: (he grabs his shoulder) Wait, not yet.

Mike: You want to take her picture and post it on Instagram or Twitter or we could do both?

Sam: Huh?

Mike: Hellooo! White Chocolate aka Sam Evans! (he waves his hand in his face)

Sam: What's the problem? –I was just-

Mike: Staring at Mercedes, like a drooling fool.

Sam: No, it's just been a while since I've seen her dance like that. Reminds me of the good old days, you know?

Mike: That's why we're man. (he waves at the girls) –I'll get us a couple of beers alright. You find out what the ladies want to drink.

Sam: But that's like making two trips and-

Mike: Just get over there. (he walks towards the bar)

The heat rose ten degrees more, saturating his temptation for Mercedes. Sam's eyes never strayed far away from her face for less than a minute. The rainbow-colored strobe lights danced around her; hitting every flawless part of her body in all the right places. He kept throwing more deep looks in her direction resulting in a permanent sparkle in his eyes. The gap soon faded between them and struck an intense fixation on one another as if they were the only two heart beats beating in the room. With what comes next could leave Sam wanting much, much more.

Tina: Sam! I'm so excited you came! (she gives him a hug)

Sam: It's nice to see you too Tina. –You look great. (he then looks at Mercedes)

Tina: How have you been? –You know I've missed all of us hanging out together like we used to.

Sam: Yeah, me too.. um ya know things happen; life happens. –You know?

Tina: I know what you mean.

Sam: Hey Mercedes.

Mercedes: Sam. (she hesitates for a second then goes in for a hug) I'm glad you could make it. (she sneaks in a cheek kiss)

Sam: Yeah.. me too. -Wow, you look beautiful.

Mercedes: Thank you. –You uh.. You've really changed so much since the last time I saw you.

Sam: Oh c'mon it hasn't been that long; has it?

Tina: Come on guys, let go find a place to sit and chill for a minute…

Sam is having a terrible time keeping his obvious resurged feelings towards Mercedes hidden. "Where the hell is Mike?" Sam muttered under his breath. Tina managed to break the loud silence between them and talk about the good old days. Leave it up to Tina; she would make it a purpose to bring up the epic romance of Sam and Mercedes. "You guys were so meant to be." she adorably reminiscences. Sam couldn't help but smile, thinking back to a time when nothing else mattered. He could immediately sense Mercedes' same reaction while Tina was going on and on. Then Mike showed up just as Tina was about to elaborate on "What went wrong." –Ain't nothin' but a Chang.

Mike: Sorry about that. –I was talking shop with my friend from work. (he sets down the beers on the table)

Sam: I'm dying over here. (he takes the beer and chugs a big gulp)

Mercedes: Sam. –You alright?

Mike: Yeah, he's fine. Right, Sam?

Sam: …(wipes his mouth) Never been better.

Mercedes: You were looking a little flushed right before Mike came back with the beer. You were chugging that beer pretty hard, like you were really hungry.

Tina: I didn't think anything of it. I thought most guys do that sort of thing out of habit.

Mike: So.. I uh...I- I ran into a friend of mine from work. He was telling me Jace Bender wants to use me as a dance choreographer for his next music video.

Tina: That's awesome, babe! (she smooches him)

Mercedes: Seriously? (she makes a questionable face)

Sam: Hey! I… used… to love Bender.

Mike: Yeah.. no. Not going to happen; not while I'm still breathing. That's why I took so long; I was trying to argue my case.

Tina: Honey, why not. That could've meant mucho dineros for you. Por Que?

Mike: Have you read the headlines, guys?

Sam: Nope. (looking guilty)

Mercedes: No, I was too busy not giving a damn.

Tina: I must've been grading papers. –I missed it, sorry hon.

Mike: …And I rest my case. I told my friend he would have to find another loser choreographer to help make Bender a crappy ass music video so he can effortlessly look like a 'sexy'. Really people, I'm not a choreographer, not David Copperfield.

Mercedes: Good on you, babe! Woo hoo! (she reaches for a high five)

Sam: Are you sure you don't want to reconsider?

Mike: Seriously Sam.. I know that you used to have a boy crush on him back then. But look at my face; it reads "Tweener, please!" –Come on guys. I am so above that tomfoolery. (he takes a swig of his beer) ..You know what; let's talk about something else, okay?

Mercedes: Okay… I have some news.

Tina: You do?

Mercedes: Yes, I do. Remember? –I asked you if I could come and stay with you in your two bedroom apartment… which you so desperately need a roommate, cause you told me your last roommate moved west to Los Angeles.

Tina: I did, didn't I?

Mike: Really? –Tina, sweetie. I thought we were supposed to shack up; what happened? –Was it something I said?

Tina: No, that not it at all Mike. I was going to tell you.

Mike: When, next week?

Mercedes: Um.. Sam?

Sam: Yeah.

Mercedes: You wanna dance?

Sam: What?

Mercedes: (she grabs his hand) C'mon, I like this song we're about to play.

Sam: But –

Mercedes: Don't you want to dance with me?

Sam: Yeah, but it's a slow song–

Mercedes: C'mon, I want to know if you still got it.

Mercedes took Sam's hand and lead him near the middle of the dance floor; passing by a myriad of other couples swaying to the romantic song playing. For this reason alone, she wanted so desperately to know what was on his mind. As she turns around to face him, she leads his other hand to compliment the other resting on her waist comfortably. Sam couldn't argue with her confident nature. Mercedes relaxed both of her arms around each of Sam's shoulders, staking her heightened unspoken body language of attraction on him. The slow and steady beat of song playing overhead, relaxes them into a trance of inevitability. Still not a word has fallen from either of their lips. A routine they're most used to from all those years ago. Mercedes looks deep into Sam's eyes more so than he is into her, trying to figure out where to start the conversation. What should she say? –Something bold or something sweet and unforgettable.

Mercedes: Sam, what happened to you? I wrote tons of emails. I texted you a bunch of times while I was away at school but you just stopped responding to me.

Sam: *sigh* It's a long story. I uh.. I got a new job and I got busy.

Mercedes: Well it couldn't have killed you to tell me that.

Sam: I didn't want you to think that I didn't care about you anymore.

Mercedes: Yeah, the exact opposite happened.

Sam: I'm sorry. Mercedes. –Things just got in the way. I was going through a rough patch.

Mercedes: Why couldn't you tell me this? –I could have been there for you.

Sam: No, that's what I didn't want you to do. I didn't want you to worry about me. You had a lot of things on your place.

Mercedes: You know when you stopped responding to my emails and texts. I figured you wanted some space, I couldn't stress about it too much. Cause like you said, I couldn't let this affect my school work. –I missed you a lot. I really did.

Sam: I'm sorry about that.

Mercedes: What kind of work are you doing?

Sam: Um.. I'm working as a… uh an intern at an import and export company.

Mercedes: Really. –Does it pay much?

Sam: Oh yeah, the pay is good. No complaints there. I've got my work cut out for me, that's why the pay is so good.

Mercedes: Do you know if they got any job openings; something I can apply for.

Sam: Oh no, they're pretty much at capacity right now; It's a really dirty job.

Mercedes: It is? –What do they do?

Sam: Lots of heavy lifting, that sort of thing. I've been there a couple years already. You know, business man in training.

Mercedes: Oh well… It looks you've been trying to make a life for yourself; without me.

Sam: No, don't ever think that; ever. I think about you every day I wake up until I close my eyes at night. I wanted you to succeed without me.

Merced: Thanks for telling me. It was tough not having my best friend to talk to when no one else understood what I was going through. I was starting to think our agreeing to be friends was a mistake. –And then as soon as I come home from school, here you are.

Sam: I know. I know, it's a little overwhelming for me too.

Mercedes: Do you still- I mean are we still friends?

Sam: That's never changed.

Mercedes: Good. Can I be honest?

Sam: (he smiles) ..Sure, why not.

Mercedes: I didn't just come back home. –I came back to Lima, hoping I'd run into you; my lucky day, huh?

Sam: Here we are. (he spins her a quarter turn) …See, Tina and Mike are still going at it over there.

Mercedes: She'll forgive him in the morning. They always act like that.

Sam: Do you think you can forgive me?

Mercedes: *sigh* I don't know…

Sam: What? (he scoffs playfully) Mercedes…?

Mercedes: I want you to do one thing for me.

Sam: What's that?

Mercedes: Kiss me.

##########

.

**Thanks for your support.**


End file.
